felicidad lo pintas tu mismo no los demas
by neko hatsune23
Summary: la vida puede ocurrir como un anime o simplemente como una cancion favorita solo hay que esperar a que eso con que tanto sueñas se cumpla y todos los sueños se hagan realidad


Hola, yo soy hatsune miku una chica casi normal de 13 años de edad, vivo en shibuya- tokio en japon. Que puedo contarles de mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida pero mi vida dio un gir inesperado cuando paso algo que cambio mi vida completamente algo que me dio felicidad y que llegue a ser como siempre quize la verdadera yo la que he ocultado con el tiempo por miedo a no ser aceptada. ¿Que ocurrio en mi vida antes? se preguntaran pues les contare cuidadosamente cada detalle: yo siempre sere timida eso no hay que dudarlo pero yo siempre era aquella chica solitaria sin amigas que se creia por loca por no gustarle lo mismo que a los demas por ser como muchos dirian "diferente", algo que siempre seguira en pie es el "rechazado" toda mi vida fui rechazada por los demas, que podria hacer una pequeña chica timida y llorona que no podia defenderse a si misma por la burla de los demas.

¿Qué hize desde entonces? Pues facil volverme fuerte ser una chica otaku con orgullo, ya saben esas caricaturas japonesas, pero el anime es mas que eso es una forma de hacerte entender no importa de que mundo, pais seas, que persona seas, como seas y cuales problemas deberas enfrentar siempre habra final feliz pero no debes esperar hasta que el milagro aparezca debes pintar el mundo correcion tu mundo como tu quieras para que puedas ser feliz con los que quieras, bueno alemenos es lo que pienso yo no quiere decir que tenga la razon en fin aunque en realidad no soy la persona indicada para decir eso ya que como yo diria vivo encerrado sin poder hacer nada, no me dejan cantar, salir con mis amigas, ver lo que tanto me gusta el anime, escuhar mi musica preferida no me dejan estoy encerrada en una prision, despues de todo esta asuna yuuki no tendra su kirito o almenos eso crei.

Me inspire a dibujar es lo que mas me gustaba me inspiraba cada personaje era fantastico poder hacer increibles dibujos sin nesesidad de aprender a dibujar solo se que estoy orgullosa de que me queden bien y me siento feliz por ello. Un dia me recomendaron entrar a un concurso de dibujo por facebook en ralidad no me nteresaba gaanr solo queria demostrar al mundo mis dibujos y que muchas personas se inpiraran a dibujar asi como yo lo hize, luego un idiota pregunto "¿lo dibujo hay que hacerlo uno o hay que buscarlos pon internet?" en realidad esa clases de preguntas la hacen un idiota sin ofender, otro concursante llamdo kagamine len y yo nos conocimos ya que como diria yo nos burlabamos de aquel chico.

Luego de unos meses la relacion con len fue mejorando convirtiendonos en amigos y al poco tiempo enamorandonos, se que diran amor adistancia no funciona pero eso no nos importo mientras que los dos somos felices. Al poco tiempo nos volvimos novios felices los dos tuvimos muchas complicasiones a causa de los celos y chicos enamorados de mi y chicas enamoradas de el.

No solo eso me ocurrio ese año tan maravilloso, conoci a mi megor amigo ahorita: gumi mgpoid esa chica tan linda, y adorable me ayuda siempre que puede e igual manera yo la ayudo a ella, las dos tenemos un gran sueño es estudiar juntas en la universidan y graduarnos juntas es nuestro sueño poder ser amiags siempre en las buenas y las malas ya que de eso siempre estremos seguras.

A lo largo del tiempo fui conociendo muchas personas que al poco tiempo se convirtieron personas muy importantes en mi vida personas especiales que se merecen lo mejor de la vida, ser felices y las admiro mucho por superar sus vidad siempre con una sonrisa haciendome feliz y alegrando mi vida cada vez mas dandome esperanzas para segui viviendo por eso admiros mucho a esas personas que son la razon para vivir.

Mi chico len kagamine el mismo se creia que era un maldito ¿Por qué? Por su personalidad al escuchar todas sus palabras lo unico que pude decirle fue: tu no nacistes para complacer a nadie tienes que vivir tu vida a tu manera y si no les gustas a nadie por como eres esas personas se lo pierden por que eres una persona maravillosa a lo cual queria y amaba mucho eres lindo, gracioso y muy simpatico para mi eres la persona perfecta en el mundo y aunque eres como eres no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie.

Han pasado ya mas de 5 meses desde que esa persona especial llego a mi vida aun seguimos enamorados esperando algun dia vernos en persona para poder esta juntos, entregue mi vida a el por que era la unica persona a la que amaba en verdad y aunque crea que por alguna vez en la vida lo perdere no pensare en terminar el juego si no luchar por el para consegui de nuevo su amor.

_De al se aprende leyendo este fanfic que en el ultimo momento cuando crees que estas por completo en el piso no te dan una mano no te ayudan siempre habra un angel a tu aldo que por mas que no lo veas ni lo toques siempre estara ahí contigo ayudando tal ves sea una persona o simplemente un milagro._

_Este fanfic es dedicado no solamente a una amiga especial llamada zule chan si no tambien a las personas que alguna vez en la vida intentaron matarse y hoy en dia siguen vivos, esta historia es en la vida real y esa persona a la que le paso esto aun sigue viva contando lo que les paso a personas especiales como las que estan leyendo este fanfic._


End file.
